


Peace and Vengeance

by Audrey_T



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs Darcy and Steve, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky and Nat are trying to be good, Bucky!cap with Nat at his side, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, Darcy and Steve are still salty about SHIELD and Hydra, Darcy's a Jade 'cos why not, F/M, Fight all the agencies!, Nomad!Steve with Darcy at his side, Revenge Buddies, Steve is still a pain in Bucky's ass, all the vengeance for their formerly brainwashed baes, murder murder murder murder, new murder team in town, so much blood, the monsters are the other two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Audrey_T
Summary: There used to be a very clear divide between things Darcy would do and things Darcy wouldn't do.  For a long time that divide consisted mostly of keeping her bloodlust under control and refusing to work within a certain iPod-stealing organization. Over the past few months, it seems like she's throwing all the rules right out the window.  She mostly blames the horror-show that is Steve Roger's influence.





	1. Chapter 1

Not many people would have guessed it, but Darcy Lewis had a number of things in common with Steve Rogers. The most striking being the depths of her interest in the general well-being of Bucky Barnes and the other being her merciless thirst to completely obliterate anyone or anything that played a hand in his misfortune. These two commonalities had brought the two together in ways neither would have ever guessed, and it was the sole reason for their clandestine meeting in an once-abandoned, but newly purchased warehouse out in Queens.  
  
"You ever been to Siberia, Lewis?"  
  
Steve's new look was a welcome change. He'd ditched the 'Book of Mormon' khakis and button-downs for something more common in 21st century New York: comfortable jeans, crew-neck sweaters, and construction boots. As he stood across from her, one hand shoved into his pocket and the other scratching at the dark scruff that lined his jaw, Darcy could see how he was now able to move around Brooklyn (and sometimes Queens) practically unrecognized. It made her feel a little less uneasy about their sneaking around.  
  
"I have, actually. Jane and I were stationed there for a couple of months a few years ago. Wasn't exactly fun times, though."  
  
Steve nodded, pulling a small, folded Post-It note out of his back pocket and handing it to Darcy. She opened it carefully, making note of the co-ordinates, before pulling out a lighter and setting it to flame.  
  
"Just another base?"  
  
"Inactive, according to intel. Minimum personnel, I'd guess. More likely than not, it's just unused machinery and a handful of agents keeping tabs on it."  
  
That was pretty on par for what they'd been finding the last few missions. Darcy ran her fingers through her hair, curls bouncing back to rest against her shoulders, before she plucked her hat off the table and pulled it on. Somehow it was colder inside than it was out. If they were headed to Siberia, she'd have to dig deeper into her winter gear.  
  
"If we're gonna set up here, we need to get the heat turned on and the power transferred. We've only got to the end of the month before they cut it off."  
  
The deed to the warehouse was barely signed. When they'd bought this building - along with Bucky and Natasha - they didn't realize they'd be using it so soon. The plan was to stay in their apartments in Brooklyn and work on the monstrosity over the next year or so. Bucky hated the idea of starting a home in  _Queens_  (he spat the word out like a bitter poison), but Steve and Natasha had been able to convince him it was the best option. They could get some space, privacy, and not spend a conspicuous amount on real estate. They could be close enough to the home they remembered and still have a chance to start anew. Besides, Steve had said, it wasn't _Queens_  Queens. It was Long Island City, which was practically Brooklyn. According to him, the only thing that separated the two was a small bridge Bucky could walk over whenever he wanted.  
  
"Maybe 'Tasha can take care of it while we're gone."  
  
At the mention of her name, Darcy could see Steve's cheeks pink and his expression catch somewhere between bashful and ashamed. This thing they were doing behind their best friends' backs was necessary, but that didn't mean it felt  _good_. Especially not at the moment, as they skulked around what was supposed to be their new beginning.  
  
Steve shook off the guilt, watching as Darcy did the same.  
  
"So we'll meet back here, tonight? We fly out of JFK at midnight, layover in Moscow, land in Surgut the following day."  
  
Darcy pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "How long you think it'll be? Five, six days?"  
  
"I'd give it a week."  
  
"What're you gonna tell him?'  
  
Shrugging into his leather jacket, Steve ushered Darcy towards the front door.

"You leave Bucky to me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve walked in, Bucky was perched on the arm of the sofa, bowl of cereal in one hand, overfull spoon in the other.  
  
"There's a dinning table, Buck. A bar in the kitchen. Or you can actually sit on the couch proper. Lots of better options." Steve cuffed Bucky's shoulder.  
  
A lesser man might've spilled, but Bucky's arm held steady. "Don't boss me." Still, he slid from the arm of the chair and took a seat.  
  
The television was running, some kid's program with anthropomorphic cartoon animals. "What is this?"  
  
Bucky gave him half-a-glance - " _Arthur_ ," - and then a second look,"You went running in that?"  
  
Steve sat on the couch adjacent to Bucky's, placing a pair of disposable cups on the table. "'Course not. Coffee with Darcy. Sent this up for you."  
  
Bucky traded his cereal for whatever concoction Darcy thought up that day. The cup was warm against his palm and when he brought it to his lips, he could smell something sweet and spicy wafting up towards him.  
  
This was a thing Darcy had been doing since he and Steve moved into the apartment above hers. She insisted that modern coffee was a luxury he should indulge in. Bucky suspected that had to do with Steve's insistence on how bad it had been during the war -  _Like burnt tar_ , he'd heard him say on more than one occasion - and Darcy's need to refocus her energies on someone else now that her scientist was permanently off-planet. It was more attention than Bucky thought he'd wanted, but he couldn't deny the over-sweet drinks were usually the most interesting part of his day.  
  
"Natalia?"  
  
" _Natasha_ , Buck."  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. Natalia had slipped on a new identity. He didn't begrudge her that - Lord knows he'd do the same if he could - but it was still hard to let go. She was one of the few good things - likely the  _only_  good thing - from his time under Hydra. A small part of him mourned her. Another part might have been a little bitter she was so eager to erase that part of her history. Of  _their_  history.  
  
" _Natasha_ , Rogers?"  
  
Steve was still a punk. Seven decades hadn't changed a damn thing.  
  
"According to Darce, Barton landed on her fire escape in the middle of the night, then he and Nat took off. M'guessing it's a mission."  
  
"You don't sign off on missions?"  
  
"Not anymore, Buck. I'm sure I've already told you that."  
  
The tips of Steve's ears were gaining color and Bucky could see the set of his jaw tightening. "Oh,  _right_. Guess it slipped my mind, Stevie. Forgot you'd quit your team in a snit. Ripped that symbol right off your arm, didn't you? Let Stark Jr keep your shield."  
  
" _Buck_ -"  
  
He was picking at old wounds, he knew it, but he was  _bored_  and feeling a little vicious. Hadn't that therapist said he needed to just let himself  _feel_  his emotions rather than suppressing them? He was allowed to be petty. To be angry or annoyed. That was  _normal_  and isn't that what Steve and everyone wanted.  
  
Steve, the stupid kid, was definitely grinding his nerves; acting like he wasn't itching to get back into the action. Steve Rogers sitting out a fight was the most unnatural thing in the world and he was doing it on account of Bucky. This thing with Stark, with leaving the Avengers, was just Steve's usual over-developed sense of loyalty roaring it's ugly head. Even though Bucky had told him, in as many words as he could muster, that he wasn't holding any grudges against Stark, Steve wasn't budging.  
  
"How long are you gonna keep this shit up?" Bucky pressed on. "You'd really rather be sulking around here than fighting the good fight?"  
  
Bucky watched as Steve tried to rein in his temper. He was breathing harshly through flared nostrils and purposely relaxing his fist. After just a couple of minutes, he actually did seem more calm.  
  
"I won't be 'sulking' around here much longer."  
  
Bucky's expression opened. "Oh, yeah? Where ya' headed, Steve?"  
  
"New Mexico. Some part of Dr. Foster's equipment isn't collecting data the way it should. Darcy wants to take a look at it. You're free to come with."  
  
At that Bucky laughed. "Nah. You go ahead. Third-wheelin' never looked like much fun."  
  
"It wasn't," Steve scratched at the back of his head, "but it's not like that with Darce."  
  
"Either way," Bucky shrugged, "I wouldn't mind a few days on my own."


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy was glad she'd taken her Stark-tech thermals. It was nearing the negatives were she sat, keeping eyes on a power station from just across the river. She was casing the place while Steve ran surveillance from the rooftop of their B&B less than a quarter-mile away. Darcy's memory hadn't done Surgut's weather any justice. The wind blowing in off the water formed icicles in her runny nose. She was sure she looked a red, blotchy mess. She took a quick sip of her coffee, adjusted her heated earmuffs, and pulled her hood on more snug.

"Stop fidgeting, Darce." Steve's voice rang quiet but clear in her ear.

"People fidget, Steve," she snapped back. "Anything new on your end?"

"Same as always. Shift change might be happening soon. If we're lucky, we'll finally hit a pattern."

Darcy rolled her eyes at that. It had already been six days of freezing her ass off on a cold hard bench and pretending to read Pushkin.

This target had been different from the others from the get-go. This place wasn't just some mostly-abandoned bunker in the middle of nowhere they could blow up and move on. It was a freakin' power-plant in the midst of a thriving city. Intel hadn't been complete, but the situation seemed to mirror the mess at SHIELD; a Hydra infestation among clueless civilians. Their normal 'scorched earth' tactics couldn't be employed here. This required a little more finesse. Unfortunately, subtly wasn't exactly something either of them were known for.

After the first day, they'd known this wasn't something they should tackle. They'd be going in blind and the risk to civilians in and out of the facility would be too high. They couldn't exactly set fire to a power station without leveling the whole damn city. Still they thought they'd stick around and gather a little more intel if they could. Steve was hell-bent on at least finding a neat way in for the forces to follow. He'd let someone else figure out how to separate the would-be Hydra agents from the plant workers.

As far as they could see there were 16 obvious access points (though only four were considered official entrances) and each were secured by a pair of stoic guards (usually smoking and skulking and pacing, but never more than half-a-dozen feet away from their posts). Steve had thought they'd find a weak point during the changing of shifts, but they couldn't follow the schedule. No two men switched off at the same time and he couldn't make head or tales of their timing.

"This might be a problem for minds much greater than ours, Steve."

Steve hated to admit it, but Darcy was right. There wasn't much they could get done on their own here.

"Yeah. Let's pack it in."


End file.
